


Sleep Better

by Annide



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annide/pseuds/Annide
Summary: Eddie takes Buck along with him to shop for a new mattress.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925704
Comments: 16
Kudos: 129





	Sleep Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [221BSunsetTowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221BSunsetTowers/gifts).



> Written for the "One Hundred Ways to say 'I love you' " prompt list on tumblr. 221bsunsettowers requested 83. “Stay there. I’m coming to get you.”

It took an unusually long time for Buck to pick up the phone. Eddie wondered if that meant he’d woken him up despite the fact it was mid morning already. What would Buck still be doing in bed so late? There were a few more seconds of silence and the sound of Buck clearing his throat before Eddie could finally hear his voice, clearly strained from lack of use. Buck definitely hadn’t been up yet.

“Eddie, what’s up?”

“Hey, Buck, can I ask you something? I need advice.”

“Yeah, sure. Go ahead.”

“Wait, what’s wrong? You sound down. There isn’t that usual pep in your voice, and it’s obvious you’re still in bed.”

“I’m just having an off day. I didn’t sleep well last night. Just feeling a bit depressed, not really in the mood to get up. Don’t worry about it. What do you need?”

“Don’t worry about it.” Eddie mumbled under his breath. He shook his head and sighed in exasperation. “Stay there. I’m coming to get you.”

“No, Eddie, I’ll ruin your day.”

“Impossible. Besides, you think I can just go on with the things I got to do knowing you’re not okay? No. Get dressed, I’ll be there in fifteen minutes.”

He hung up before Buck had time to protest. There was no way he was leaving him alone with his dark thoughts. He’d go over there, assess the situation and if it turned out that sleep really was what Buck needed, then he’d let him go back to bed. But he had a feeling that the fact he’d answered the phone at all was a sign he might be up for some company.

“Where are we going?” Buck asked twenty minutes later as they sat in the car.

“Mattress store. See, you can’t ruin my day, boring errands already took care of that. I’m just bringing you along.”

“Is that why you called? To ask for my help picking out a mattress?”

“Yeah, I’ve never done this before. Shannon picked out the one I’m using. But it’s old, and I need a change.”

“It’s about time you finally got tired of feeling the springs all over your body. I don’t know how you can sleep on that thing.”

They spent over an hour in the store, trying mattress after mattress, but Eddie couldn’t find one he liked. At the very least, he seemed to have managed to get Buck in a better mood.

“Do you even know what you want? Maybe you should think about it more and we can come back another day.” Buck said, lying down on a waterbed neither of them actually thought of as a serious possibility, but there was no harm in trying it anyway.

“You remember that time Chris fell asleep on your couch and we stayed up in the kitchen, talking until it was so late I was too tired to drive home?”

“Yeah, our first sleepover, but what does that have to do with this?”

“That was the best night sleep I ever had. What kind of mattress do you have? It’s really comfortable.”

“Are you sure it was about my mattress and not just being really tired?”

Eddie thought maybe there was a chance it was partially about having someone next to him that he felt safe with. Knowing that no matter what, Buck would always be there for him and his son. Eddie always slept better at his boyfriend’s place. But it was also about how comfortable the bed was despite the excessive warmth coming off of Buck. That and the fact he sprawled all over and Eddie had to resign himself to just cuddle against him so he’d have space, even that first time, before there was anything between them.

“I’ve been just as tired at home or at the firehouse and never slept this well. I think what I need is a mattress just like yours.”

“Hmm, well in that case, how about we put my mattress in your bed? Problem solved.”

“What? No, Buck, that’s ridiculous. It’s your mattress, what would you sleep on?”

“Your bed.”

“You... You want to sleep in my bed? With me? Every night?”

“Unless you don’t want me to. I was just thinking that if we moved in together, it’d solve your mattress problem.”

Eddie couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. He hadn’t really thought about it before, maybe because it seemed too big a dream somehow, to think they could ever become a happy family living under the same roof. He grabbed Buck’s hand and pulled him up, wrapping him tightly in his arms and burying his face in the crook of his neck.

“I can’t think of anything that would make me happier than to wake up at your side every morning.”


End file.
